The Mirror of Erised
by mika-aijou123
Summary: Draco sets up a surprise for Harry for their third anniversary. So what exactly does Draco decide to get him? Oneshot HD with Fluffigoodness! R&R please! : :D :P


The Mirror of Esired 

Summary: Draco sets up a surprise for Harry for their third anniversary. So what exactly does Draco decide to get him?

Rating: T Warnings: fluffy yaoi goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to, it belongs to JK Rawlings... darn her creative mind...

"---" talking '----' thinking

(A/N): hola! this is my first ever fanfic i have ever written! please enjoy! But if you dont then... go eat some... potato chips? Lol lol :) :P :D

"So it is all set. You will bring the mirror here for one day, then take it back to its owner the next."

"Yes sir. Has this been finalized by Professor Dumbledore?" asked the man over the phone.

"Of course. OK then, I will see you tomorrow." Draco said, hanging up the phone. ' He will be so happy when he sees the surprise I have waiting for him tomorrow!'

Draco walked down the long hallway leading to the Gyffindoor Tower. Today was a special occasion. It was his third anniversary and he had a surprise for his younger lover. Walking silently through the halls, he finally came across the door he was looking for.

Reciting the password to the Fat Lady, he stepped inside. Inside, he saw a large, red couch, a fire burning, and three friends chatting away. Walking up to the couch, he placed a hand on the middles shoulder.

Harry turned in his seat and was greeted by a smiling Draco. "Oh, um hi Draco. What are you doing here? Aren't you suppost to be in class." Harry asked, slightly confused.

" I came to get you because I have a surprise to show you," Draco said, walking around to the front of the couch and pulling Harry up. Turning to Ron and Hermione, he concluded. " You guys don't mind of I steal him for a little while, do you?"

" Of course not. Just be back by 11, 'Arry." Hermione said, winking to Harry as she pulled Ron up off the couch and up the stairs.

Draco and Harry were hand in hand as they walked down several long corridors until they came to a large door.

"Wait, so where are we going anyway?" Harry asked.

"That, I cannot tell you. Then it wouldn't be a surprise!" Draco said, winking to Harry as he continued to pull him along. Finally coming across a door, Draco took out a key, unlocked the door, pulled Harry inside, and locked it again.

" Draco, what is that?" Harry asked, pointing to a large covered object in the middle of the room.

"Awwww, don't tell me you don't recognize it." Draco said sarcastically as he walked up to the covered mass. Pulling off the curtain, Draco watched in silence as Harry ran up to the mirror, a look of pure joy on his face.

" Draco! How in the world did you get the Mirror of Erised! I thought it was burned during first year!" Harry said, looking to Draco then back to the mirror, running his fingers over the reflective surface.

"I am amazing, i know." he said, smirking, as he walked up behind Harry and encircled his arms around the slender waist, nuzzling his lover's neck. "Surprise, hope you like it, cause if not, there's wasted money I could have spent

otherwise."

" Oh Draco I love it. Thank you very much." he replied, pulling Draco down as he sat on the floor in front of the mirror. Draco moved so that he was seated with one leg on either side of Harry's body, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist once again. Harry leaned back into Draco's chest and stared into the mirror.

Draco looked into the mirror, too. What he saw was worth more than anything in the world.

Harry looked heavenly as he stared into the depths of the mirror, searching for the images of his deepest and darkest desires. To him, this wasn't just a mirror that shows the desires of the looker, what he saw in the mirror made him feel safe and secure. The last time he looked into this mirror, the images he saw was of himself and his parents together, as a family. This time though, he sees something new. At first, he saw his parents and himself, but that soon melted away and formed a new image. This time it was of only a reflection of himself and Draco, sitting in front of the massive mirror. He was slightly confused at first on why the mirror wasn't showing him his parents or the such. He smirked slightly when he figured out what was happening.

" So, 'Arry, what do you see in the mirror?" Draco whispered calmly into Harry's ear. "See anything interesting?"

"Yea, actually, I did. At first I saw myself and my parents, but then the image disappeared, but it wasn't replaced with another image if my inner desires, instead, it just reflected us like a normal mirror would do. It took me a while to figure it out, but I finally get it now." Harry said.

"What do you get, babe?" Draco asked as he was now the confused one.

Harry turned his head to look into Draco's silver eyes as he said, "There is only one reason why I wouldn't see anything in this mirror. Dumbledore told me a story the last time this mirror was on these grounds, and I still remember it clear as ever." taking a deep breath, Harry sat on his knees in front of Draco, scooting closer until he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck.

Closing the small gap in between their faces, Harry kissed Draco on the lips. Draco pushed into the kiss hungrily, nibbling on Harry's bottom lip slightly. Harry opened his mouth, granting Draco access as he moaned into the kiss.

Pulling apart for some much needed air, Harry continued. "Draco, the reason I do not see anything in the mirror is because you have made me the happiest man alive. A while ago, I got over my parents being dead, and the only desire I had was for you. But since we got together, I have had no hidden desires for anything. I guess what I am trying to say is, Draco, you make my life perfect in every way. I love you Draco, and nothing will ever change that. Because of you, I am the happiest man alive."

Draco leaned backwards, resting his back on the ground, pulling Harry along with him. Harry squeaked as he was pulled down on top of Draco, but was suddenly cut off as Draco pressed his mouth to Harry's again into a passionate kiss.

When they pulled away for air, Draco smiled up at a flustered looking Harry and whispered, " Harry, I love you too, from the bottom of my heart. I always have and always will. You make my life complete and I would be nothing without you. Happy anniversary, love." Wiping stray tears from Harry's eyes, he pulled him down for another kiss.

(A/N): Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaa! my first fanfic, completed! o ya baby! **XD X3** so wat did you think, was it awesome, or did it suck, whichever is good (even though i would prefer good reviews, lol lol, doesn't every1?), some flamers would be ok, i guess. Hey, need the criticism if i want to get better! o, and if you liked my story, i do requests, just dont make them to drastic! lol later **;) XD X3 :P :D**


End file.
